All-in-one (AIO) computers are more compact than their counterpart traditional desktop computers, which makes AIO computers appealing to consumers. A traditional AIO computer integrates a screen and a computing system as one unit to optimize a user's work space. Peripheral devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse and a speaker, are typically in communication with the unit. Orientation of the unit is limited since the unit is typically mounted to a stationary stand. For example, to adjust the height of the screen, a user must resort to an alternative solution such as positioning the AIO computer on a raised platform. Although the traditional AIO computer saves space, the traditional AIO computer has power and heat limitations because of the integration of two electronic devices (i.e., a screen and a system) into one. In addition, because of the integration of the two electronic devices, the user will need to purchase another AIO computer if the user needs a different screen size. Such inevitable purchases of having a traditional AIO computer do not help the user reduce or save costs.
What is needed is an AIO computer that is compact yet addresses at least these limitations associated with the integration of a computing system and a screen.